Worlds Creation and the Godesses Gift
by Hillsy
Summary: A long kept seal to the Underworld is weakening, and monsters that have not roamed the land are now appearing. With these new developments, a motion that was set since the beginning of time is now coming to fruition, a hero will rise and a hidden power that no one knew existed will awaken. Rated T for Blood/Gore, Language and explicit content. AU, doesn't follow any current games


_Howdy all! Thank you for giving my fic an opportunity, before you begin reading however, I would just like to clear a few things up. _

_Firstly; it is with great regret that I do not own Nintendo or the Legend of Zelda franchise, any characters, landmarks etc are purely being used for entertainment purposes. _

_Secondly; I don't mind grammar nazi's, but please don't get all agro about spelling errors, misplaced words etc, I come from New Zealand, and we do things a lot differently than half the world, and I'm writing all this on my iPhone, so autocorrect will like to take control at times._

_Thirdly; reviews are greatly appreciated, they help me to write, not to mention gives me the motivation I need (Ego boosters really can't hurt all that much, right?), so please leave one if possible._

_Fourthly; (Maybe I should have put the review piece here, ah well, too late now. I know, I'm lazy.) Any original characters and/or plots used within are with the owners permission or are my own. Please do not use them without permission (Seriosuly, I like to think we are all gifted writers with our own thoughts and ideas.), so please ask first._

_That about covers it , oh and if any of you have any queries and such, I'm a simple PM away. Right, now let's get to it!_

* * *

**Worlds Creation and the Goddesses Gift**

**Prologue - Hyrule and World's Creation**

* * *

"Tell me another story."

A light hearted chuckle followed. "Come, it is way past your bedtime. Your mother would never forgive me if I let you stay up any later."

"Please." The little girl pleaded, sitting up in the makeshift bed of the slow drawn wagon. "I promise I'll go to sleep after." Her eyes widened and her bottom lip dropped, a look that always garnered whatever she wanted.

He sighed in defeat, he never could refuse anything after seeing her adorable face drop into a deep pout like that. "Alright, fine. I pray to the goddesses your mother does not haunt me for this."

The little girl lay back down, pulling the blankets up and snuggling into the warmth. "Tell me a story about this land we are going to."

"A story about Hyrule?" He asked as he set down beside her. "Goddess, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Anywhere! I want to know as much about Hyrule as I can!" She answered eagerly.

"I think I know the perfect story." He said, as he gently tucked the blanket around the little girl. "The land of Hyrule. A peaceful and prosperous land resting at the capital of Worlds Creation, fields of green as far as the eye can see, the purest of blue waters flowing throughout the land, graceful townships willing to offer travellers a place at their table."

"You came from Hyrule, didn't you?" The little girl asked, astonished to hear about such a wonderful land.

"I did, I lived there when I was around your age." He replied. "It's been a long time since I was last here, I'm eager to see how much it has changed."

"I'm sure it hasn't changed." The little girl replied, offering words of support.

He have her a smile of thanks and continued on with his story. "Many believe the Three Golden Godesses Din, Nayru and Farore created the world we now live in, but supposedly, Hyrule was where they first descended and began their creation."

"So is that why our county is called Worlds Creation?" The little girl asked.

"That's exactly right." He answered with a smile on his face, she was always able to pick things up quickly. "Hyrule sits in the centre of the country, it also where the Royal Family governs the whole country."

"Wow. I wonder if I could meet the Princess." The little girl thought out loud. "I hear she is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"She is beauty divine." He said. "She visited our village when you were just a baby, back then she was honestly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I can't imagine she would have changed much over the years."

"I'm sure she will still be as pretty as anything." The little girl said. "Can you continue the story?"

"Of course.." He replied. "Now, each of the Goddesses gave the world a unique characteristic. Din created the land which we now travel across, Nayru created law and order to govern over Din's land, and Farore created life to uphold the law and order of Nayru, and live on the land created by Din. We are all children of the Goddesses."

The little girl was hanging on his every word, each one bought a new sense of excitement. "That's amazing! Is there anymore to all of this?"

"Yes, there is." He answered. "With the Goddesses creation of the world, they departed, to leave the world in peace. However, before they left they left something behind, the most Sacred of relics, they very icon worshiped across World's Creation, the Triforce."

"The Triforce?" The little girl asked, pausing to take a big yawn. "What's that?"

"The Triforce is a Sacred relic, full of powerful magic, magic enough to grant the one who touches it any wish that they desire." He answered. "Now tell me, if you touched the Triforce and got your wish, what would it be?"

"I would want to see my mama and papa again." The little girl answered straight away. "I miss them all the time."

"I miss them, too." He answered, holding the little girl closely so as to bring her some comfort from the painful memories of her parents passing many years ago. "But don't forget, they are always watching over you, making sure that you're safe and well cared for."

"I'm well cared for, I have you." She answered , feeling another strong pull of tiredness wash over her. "Can you continue the story?"

"Of course." He replied. "Where the Goddesses departed the world, and left the Triforce in their wake, that became known as the Sacred Realm. A plain of existence that cannot be entered by any living being, it is where the good spirits flock to after death."

"And the bad spirits?" The little girl asked, now desperately trying to stay awake and listen to his gripping story. "Where do they go?"

"To the underworld, a realm of darkness and evil." He replied. "It is said that the bad spirits that venture to the underworld become corrupt, and are reborn as monsters that roam the land."

"Monsters?" The little girl asked, suddenly springing up, feeling wide awake.

"Don't worry, there aren't any monsters in Worlds Creation." He quickly continued. "Not anymore anyway."

"But what if some monsters come out and attack me?" The little girl asked, now terrified her statements could become reality.

"They won't, because I'll protect you." He quickly answered. "I don't just carry this sword and shield on my back to look good."

"I feel a lot safer now." The little girl said, now laying back down and pulling the blankets over herself again. "Thanks, I never really appreciated how much you have been here for me."

"And I will always be there for you." He answered. "No matter what, you can count on me."

"I know, you're like the big brother I never had." She answered.

"And you are the little sister I never had." He answered with a smile.

"Is there anymore to the story?" The little girl asked in a hopeful voice.

"There is a lot more to it, but not tonight, you need to go to sleep." He said, hoping she would finally fall into slumber.

"Please, just a tiny bit more." She asked.

"Alright, just a tiny bit more, and then I'll tell you more tomorrow night." He said. "Centuries ago, the monsters used to roam throughout the country causing trouble wherever they saw fit, but one day they all just disappeared, and haven't been seen ever since. There is a legend that speaks of a Hero of Hyrule, he used the power of the Triforce and an enchanted sword, he drove the monsters back to the underworld and sealed the entrance with a powerful seal. Not long after, he disappeared, never to be seen again, but in his wake, he left the Triforce."

"But how did he get the Triforce? I thought you said no living being could enter?" The little girl asked, now confused by this new piece of the story.

"It is legend, nobody knows how he got it, he just did." He answered. "Anyway, with the Triforce well within grasp, a terrible war began, everyone wanted the Triforce. But in the end, the ruling King at the time unified the country and with the help of Seven Sages, cast the Triforce back into the Sacred Realm and ended the war. Since that time, our country has known peace."

"Wow, what a brave King." The little girl "But what do you mean by 'Unified'?"

"He bought together all the races in Worlds Creation and signified peace in Hyrule. The Goron's, The Zora, The Kokiri, The Gerudo, The Hylians and the Humans." He said. "They made a truce, and have since lived together in harmony in their respective territories."

"What territories?" The little girl asked.

"Here, let me show you." He opened his satchel and pulled out a weathered map and opened it, he took ahold of one of the lanterns nearby and held it above the map so he could show the points of interest. "See this large township in the middle? That is Hyrule City, it is where Hyryle Castle lies and the Royal Family lives inside. The marketplace is the largest in all of Worlds Creation, their motto is 'If we don't have it, you don't need it'. It's a good motto, they really do have everything you need there."

This gathered a giggle from the little girl, he gave her a quick smile and continued on. He then traced his finger northeast of the City, to a smaller township half the size of Hyrule City. "This is Kakariko Village, while not as big as the City, it is still a popular place to visit. Mainly because it leads up to Death Mountain, a large, dormant volcano, it's also home to the Goron's in Goron Village."

"Why is Death Mountain so popular?" The little girl asked. "It sounds scary."

"Mainly because of the Hot springs up there, they are said to have magical healing properties, not to mention the fact that are so relaxing." He said. Leaving the mountain, he traced his finger to the top point of the map, which was directly north of Hyrule City. "This is the Zora's Domain. It is the source of all Hyrule's pure water, it flows all through the land, coming to rest here." He pointed to a large blue mass down by a large forest. "Lake Hylia."

"So why is Hyrule's water so pure?" The little girl asked.

"The Zora's keep it that way, they like to live in clean water, so they keep it clean, and that means it becomes clean for Hyrule, too." He explained. "It is mutually beneficial to all."

He left Zora's domain and bought his finger to rest at a small township on the edge of a yellow mass. "This is Gerudo Village, it sits on the edge of the Western Desert, with a large valley separating the two. It is the home of the Gerudo, and truthfully, if you aren't Gerudo, you can't expect a warm welcome, but they will let you stay."

"What's a Gerudo?" The little girl asked.

"The Gerudo are a race that mainly consist of women." He answered. "They do have men, but a Gerudo male is so rare, for a mother to have one is considered the highest of honours in the tribe. Any one Gerudo male is treated like a King, anything he desires is up to the women to bring to fruition."

After his explanation of the Gerudo tribe, he turned his attention back to the map, from the Gerudo Village, he began tracing his finger to the bottom of the map, to the large mass of green. "Now, I've already shown you Lake Hylia. This large forest here is called the Lost Woods." He said. "It is the home of the Kokiri race, and interestingly enough, they are all children, just like you."

"Like me?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, like you. However, these children do no grow up, they stay as children forever." He answered. "And even more interestingly, nobody outside of the race knows where their village is, only they can find it, many have tried, none have returned."

"Why? Did some monsters get them?" The little girl asked, getting a little tightened at her input.

"No, monsters didn't get them. The Lost Woods isn't just a name, if you go inside, and stray from the path lain inside, then you will never find it again." He answered. "But we have nothing to worry about, it is nearly impossible to get lost on the cobblestone road, it's there so nobody ever gets lost."

"Oh, that's good then." She said, breathing a sigh of relief. She looked back to the map. "This village here." She pointed to a small township sitting on the southern edge of the Lost Woods. "What is it?"

"That is Ordona Village. It's a small village with a small community, and it is the gateway to Hyrule." He said. "That is where we are stopping, from there we make our own way. My friends cousin runs a ranch there, and said we could borrow a horse."

"A horse?" The little girl asked in an excited tone, she had always been fond of horses and they seemed fond of her.

"That's right." He said. "Now, please get some sleep, otherwise you'll be walking through the Lost Woods."

"No fair!" The little girl pouted.

"Come on." He said. "We've got a big day tomorrow, Mia."

"Okay." She answered, laying her head down and shutting her eyes. "Goodnight, Link."

He paid her one last smile and gently stroked the hair away from her eyes. It was typical for Mia to try and stay awake for as long as possible, but at the same time it was his own fault as he often got too caught up in his own stories to stop. He blew out the candle inside the lantern then set the extinguished light back in its place holder, he stared out the opening of the canvas and looked up the star covered night sky. After fifteen years, he was finally retuning home.


End file.
